


Why Is It Always Slobbering?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blam, Blam Week, Blam Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: This is my fifth entry for the Blam Week 2016!!
The themes for today were "Animals bring them together" or "Dalton AU" I picked the first one. I hope you'll like!! =D





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was unbetaed, just like the previous ones, sorry again for the mistakes.
> 
> I got a bit sappy at the end. I'm sorry :p

Blaine pushed his yellow framed sunglasses up his nose. The sun was litteraly making him roast and he smiled absent mindedly, eyes closed. With a push of his thum, he increased the volume of the music in his earbuds, singing along under his breath. So what if he ended up with sunburn all over his body? So what if his hair started to get loose from all the hair gel he put in it in the morning? Right now, he was just enjoying the normal life of a normal teenager during summer break, which meant getting a tan and sing whatever he wanted to sing, and most importantly, doing absolutely nothing.

Well, that was until something rather heavy jumped on his lap and started licking his face, knocking the glasses off his face as he straigthened. He made a surprised nose when the golden retriever started licking at his face again, and tried to push him away as gently as he could.

"Slash!" A voice called and Blaine looked as a tall boy ran towards him. He felt his eyes practically bulge out of their socket as the sweaty and shirtless boy approached. He was wearing red basketball shorts and had a black tank top shoved in the waistband. Blonde locks were sticking out from under the baseball cap he was wearing, and his green eyes were full of apologies. But his eyes were the least of Blaine's problem, because the young man was completely mesmerized by the way the other's abs flexed when he breathed.

Blaine opened his mouth when the boy put a leash on the dog.

"I'm so sorry! I only let him go for a few seconds, and then he raced towards here! He didn't hurt you?" The boy asked, and Blaine shook his head. "Not that he is a bad dog or anything... No actually, you're a very bad dog!" He corrected himself, tone scolding, but the dog barked and rolled onto his back, letting his tongue stick out from the side of his muzzle. The blond boy shook his head and turned to look at Blaine. "I'm Sam." He introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Blaine." Blaine replied, shaking Sam's hand shyly. He was starting to feel really self conscious, being shirtless next to an Adonis like Sam. The boy was built like a greek statue. And he was hairless, except for a thing line of golden hair that ran from his belly button to the waistband of his shorts, unlike Blaine and the dark dusting of black hair that was slowly growing on his chest. Blaine instantly looked away and pulled his knees up.

"My family moved in the neighborhood two days ago." Sam declared with a smile, and Blaine nodded shyly.

"I heard." He replied flatly. Oh, come on Blaine! You sound like a douchebag! he then thought, and smiled. "I mean, my mother told me about it. Do you like it here?" He asked, his tone warmer. After all they were going to be neighbors, so why not be friends?

"Yeah. It's a nice neighborhood. There is a lot of space for running. And I have to be in shape if I want to get in the football team next semester." Sam replied with a large smile, and Blaine's heart sank a little. He loved football. But he hated jocks. They were just a bunch of bullies whose only ambition was to wait for him and the other glee clubbers around the corner of the school hallways to send slushies on their faces. But Blaine played it cool.

"Yeah? What school will you attend?" He asked, as if it did not really matter.

"McKinley High." Sam replied. "Why? Do you go there as well? Do you know the football team?" He asked, dropping on the grass next to Blaine, sitting cross legged.

"Yeah, I go there as well." Blaine said quietly, and Sam beamed.

"Cool! Like that I'll at least know someone." He said, and gently punched Blaine in the shoulder. Blaine let out an unnatural laughter at that.

"Wait until you get there. You won't see it that way then." He joked and Sam frowned.

"Why?" He asked, as Slash put his head in his owner's lap with a little whine.

"I'm in the glee club. So I'm what jocks call a loser." Blaine replied with a little smile. He knew Sam was going to leave now, and never talk to him again. Too bad. He seemed friendly.

"Really? So you can sing? I love singing as well! I could maybe try that if I the coach doesn't recruit me." Blaine went silent at that, and studied the other boy. He was probably making fun of him, right? With a bit of anger, Blaine decided to play along.

"You won't have any trouble getting in. Mister Schue accepts everyone that auditions. Even if you're as bad as Sugar." He declared. The other boy shook his head.

"I try to avoid sugar. I prefer to eat healthy." He said with a genuine smile, and Blaine made a face.

"What? No! Sugar is a girl in the glee club. I was not talking about the sugar that you eat!" Sam seemed confused for a moment, then let out an awkward laugh.

"What kind of parents call their child 'Sugar'? He asked.

"Mr and Ms Motta apparently."

Sam's eyes went wide, and he started laughing. For real. His whole body was shaking, and Blaine felt himself smile in response. And when the other boy calmed down, he gently punched Blaine's shoulder again. That could have been awkward, but Cooper did it all the time. So Blaine was used to it.

"You're funny, Blaine. I like it." He commented, making the dark haired boy blush. They stayed silent for a few seconds, until Sam got up.

"I gotta go. But I'd love to continue this talk. Are you free tonight?" He asked. Blaine made a little face, considering saying no for a minute. But then he abandonned every sense of self preservation.

"Sure." He replied with a smile, and Sam grinned.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven then."

***

"And that is how Daddy and Papa met." Blaine finished his story, as Rose yawned in his lap. Her curly brown hair messy and her big hazel eyes watering.

"But what happened to Slash, Daddy?" Oliver asked with a small sleepy voice, looking at Blaine as he tucked his small head in Sam's shoulder.

"Well, that's for another time. Now it's time to go to bed." Sam told them before he placed a kiss on the back of his son's head and took him away to his bedroom as Blaine tucked Rose in her bed.


End file.
